Puberty Hit
by ltifal
Summary: Saori has some question and most of the saints were running away...


**Authoress note: got this inspiration from PoT community so credit to its authors**

**Disclaimer: none character are mine**

**Warning: unbetaed**

_Puberty Hit_

Saori was still pondering after several time, she was looking at the monitor of her TV and knitted her eyes brown in confused. The episode on her favorite show was gone unnoticed. She finally shook her head in confused and clicked the TV remote on her lap and turned it off. The purple hair Goddess rose from her seat and walked outside with some question crowed her head. Quietly she closed the brown wooden door of her room; with satisfying 'click', she finally strolled away toward the room where most of her saints hanged out together.

She could hear the noise from outside the room for sure; she recognized Seiya and Aiolia's voice inside. The girl finally peered inside the living room before she greeted them. Athena also not really surprise to find Shiryu and Shura on the corner of the room, quietly watching the other duo playing a game.

"Saori-san." The quiet duo said in unison greeting back politely. Aiolia was looking away from his game for a second and about to greet when his joystick shocking violently. As soon as his eyes back on the TV, he glared at Seiya who was started laughing in delight.

"That was cheating!"

"I win, I win!" The Pegasus saint danced around childishly. Both saints who didn't engaged in game were chuckling slightly while Saori looked at them in amused as Aiolia grabbed the lad and choked him playfully.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as the Goddess sat down on the single blue sofa and looking at her saints.

"Sure, Saori. What's up?" the Pegasus saint finally able to struggle free from his childish senpai (senior). Shiryu was nodding slightly while Shura quietly slurping his own coffee. Aiolia was waiting while his hands pressing the buttons on the joystick.

"What is dildo?" Shura was quickly choked from his drink while Aiolia dropped the joystick and froze; Shiryu was turning several shades of purple.

"What?!" Seiya stared at her in confused.

"What is dildo?"

"Uh… I don't know." Seiya said innocently as the Capricorn saint tried to stop his cough, Aiolia was trying not to faint and Shiryu well… he was almost fainting in shock. Either it because Saori's question or Seiya's innocent answer was undecided.

"Where- cough."

Are you all right Shura-san?" she said genuinely concerned.

"Cough." Telling the meaning to the girl, most importantly a goddess was just wrong.

"So Aio, what is dildo?" Seiya said as he looked at his senpai, after several second he finally twitched his eyes and lightly poked the lad. "Oi?" there were crack sound as the cracked stone Leo saint downed to the floor. "Eh! Aiolia, what's wrong?"

"Shiryu, are you all right? Your face looks awfully purple." The goddess said (oh, so innocent…)

"I need… air…" the dragon saint said running outside in a flash, leaving everything to Shura.

"Cough... coward! Cough..."

"Why? Is dildo something strange?" Saori said even more curious.

"You probably should ask Shion…" the oldest lad murmured finally able to stop coughing.

"Oh ok." She said as Saori walked away in search of the oldest Aries.

"Wait? What is that then?" The brown hair god saint interested to find the answer and ready to follow but quickly silent by a hit on his head.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

She ventured toward the other saints' hang out room in search for the answer; true to her instinct, she found another saints on the tea room. With spring just arrived, many of her saints seem to enjoy tea and sweets. Although some of them were not really fond of the herbal leaf, they usually could be spot chatting with a cup of steaming coffee.

"Ah, Saori-san." Mu greeted as he gently poured the tea to Shaka's cup, Kiki could be seen eating the shortcake happily. Aldebaran was nodding as he drank the coffee. The Sagittarius and the older Gemini were paused from their chat as both acknowledge the girl.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." She smiled before sat down on the empty chair. "Thank you, Saga." She said as the Gemini saint pulled out the chair, being a gentleman. Mu quickly revived another tea cup out of nowhere; his telekinesis was very useful for this.

"Don't make Shion catches you doing that, Mu." Aiolos grinned slyly teasing the lad. All the other saints was chuckling quietly when they saw a slightly blush crept on Aries' face. After pouring the tea for the lady, Mu spotted the young Aries wannabe began to fly around in delight before landing on his teacher lap. Everybody seemed to settle down before Saori opened her mouth.

"Where's Shion?"

"Sensei was going outside; he said something about refueling his lavender essence."

"Essence? Don't tell me your teacher using it for facial." Saga said imagining the oldest gold saint doing something like Aphrodite.

"He uses it for meditation." The youngest gold saint glared

"Can I ask you something?" Athena finally began.

"Sure, Saori-san, anything you want to know." Aiolos said. Poor Sagittarius saint, he never knew what's coming to him.

"What is dildo?" as soon as she asked that, Shaka was spurting his tea out; Saga who was ready to cut a piece of his cake, cut into his plate and break the poor china plate into two; Alderbaran who just about to enter his cake into his mouth was gritting his fork instead, the fork was cut and entered his mouth, luckily he managed to split that out without any harm done to his mouth or lung or even stomach; Aiolos was turning green as he crushed his coffee cup.

"Dildo?" Mu asked in confused, oh so much for innocent people…

"Sensei? What is dildo?"

"My goddess! Where did you find that word?!" Saga was recovering fast and he took Kiki who was on Mu's lap and closed his ears. The child himself was blinking in confusion.

"Er… Some TV?" she said unsure, was it something bad as all gold saint acted that way.

"Mu, close your ears." Shaka said after cleaning his mouth with tissue, while the Aries saint was knitting his eyes brown in confused.

"Why?"

"You are not supposed to hear this thing." Saga added

"But I'm 18!" he said feeling offended, he might be young but Shaka and Alderbaran were at the same age!

"Aiolos, you said I can ask anything. So what is that?" Aiolos was gaping like a fish as he tried to back off, he looked at Saga for help. But the Gemini saint avoiding his eyes contact and looked to the ceiling. The spot on the white wall looked interesting, _ah a plane…_

"Um… well… that…" The poor short hair saint began, his face flushed even more. "I think Aiolia calls me." He said before he stormed out to the door. Telling the virgin Athena what's dildo was just so wrong, added up that the girl was still 13.

"Um… maybe Dohko can tell you?" Saga said nervously, clearly wanted to avoid the question. Explaining that, might be corrupting her pure soul… he shuddered he didn't want to explain further about that to a girl! My gosh! No!

"Oh… all right then." She said clearly disappointed with the answer but shrugged it as she walked out.

"Is that something bad?" Mu asked as Alderbaran slapped his head. The Virgo finally sighed before whispering. Darn, why did he become the one who would corrupt the Aries' mind? Being with Milo and Kanon certainly gave him some 'knowledge'… As soon as he heard the meaning, Mu blushed redder than tomato; now he knew why it was so hard to tell the lady…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Saori finally sighed when she spotted some gold saints on the garden. _Male…_ she shook her head as she saw Deathmask tried to slam the older lad down, she couldn't be sure if it was sumo or judo match. The other saints were watching in amused or cheering. On second thought, she might be able to get the answer from them. She walked toward the boys and greeted. It was just one second but Kanon quickly down to the grass while the Cancer saint held his hands and locked it on his back.

"Ha! I win." He yelled grinning while the older lad groaned.

"Ck… have fun? Let me go."

"Not until you surrender."

"Hmpf, never…" he said as he struggle to unlock his hands but even if the blue short hair saint was younger, he definitely strong. "Ouch!" he yelled in pain as the younger lad locked it tighter.

"Enough, DM, you don't need to do that." Milo finally spoke out.

"Tsk." He said before pulled out his hands and walked away with triumph. The younger Gemini murmured under his breath but he loss this friendly match. The Goddess sat on the garden chair, near Camus who was nodding at her politely. The Scorpio was helping his 'brother' while DM celebrated his triumph laughing all around and Aphrodite just shaking his head.

"Anou…(um...) can I ask you something?" she said, unsure this time.

"Sure." Milo said without hesitation.

"What is dildo?" '_thump_' Kanon felt flat on the ground, Milo's jaw drop while Camus looked at her as if she grew another head, DM was stop his winning dance in midair and the Pisces blinked. It was quite some time before DM broke into laughter as Milo grinned widely. Kanon was still in shock but recovered quickly and chuckled slightly, the sky blue hair saint giggled lightly while Camus… well still stayed cool. Ok a different reaction from the last two packs.

"Why, I didn't know, our Goddess is quite naughty." This time it was Saori who was blinking in confusion.

"DM, you shouldn't address Saori-san like that." Aphrodite glared but an amused look was still on his eyes.

"On second thought, I might regret knowing this." The purple hair lady murmured slightly.

"You reach puberty, I believe."

"What?" now she was bewildered; what the connection between dildo and puberty?

"Saori-san, dildo is a 'toy' that shape like something boys got and girls don't." Milo said. The boys except for Camus were chuckling as the lady sank in the words.

"… You mean… mustache?" Duh...

"No, lady. It's down there." Kanon grinned pointing down.

"You don't mean… penis?"

"Yup." DM nodded slightly. Heh, he was so proud, the fact that he could contaminate Saori's poor pure soul.

"Okay... but how can it become hard?" the lady asked, not even show any embarrassment. She was curious after all.

"Ah, that my lady. When you care and stroke it with so much love." The younger Gemini said grinning widely, the other was trying to stop their smirk while Camus quietly snorted, he definitely amused.

"So it was hard?"

"Yes, a sword, if you use Freud symbolic." The youngest blue hair gold saint added.

"You have sword inside your pant?" with that question all the boys laughed, even Camus chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry, my lady but it was symbolic." Aphrodite tried to respect his Goddess but it was so difficult when she talked about 'genital'.

"Hm… so it can be hard, what the use of it?"

"Reproduction and having fun." The Cancer boy grinned even wider. Maybe she should have learn about bird and bee first but let leave it to someone boring. He just wanted to teach her the naughty part.

"Fun?"

"Yes, like thrust it into." Kanon was cut by a yell.

"Stop!" Shion was all red because of anger and ashamed one the same time, finally got into the scene (just in time) after hearing the information from the other lads. "Milady, I'll ask Marin or Shaina to teach you a health lesson. In the mean time..." He paused before glaring to the boys. "You should erase all the information they gave you."

"Huh? Why?" she blinked before shoved away with Shion behind her back. The green hair Aries was glaring back fiercely and spoke.

"Camus, I never thought you're joining in a talk like this." The ice master blinked before he looked back at the oldest gold saint. He was ready to speak but Shion already walking away.

"But I didn't say anything, did I?" with that, the other four boys exploded into a laughter. Poor Camus.

_Owari_

_Omake_

Everyone was watching the TV, cramping together at the huge living room before Kiki walked inside and came toward the oldest gold saint.

"Shion Sensei . May I ask you something?" The kid stated innocently.

"Sure, Kiki, what is that?"

"What is sex?" at that question, most of gold saints were blushing, save for some people who were smirking and snickering. Shion was almost fainting hearing that. (Here we go again XD)

**Note: please review and vote for the poll. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
